Arde conmigo o muérete de frío
by RissiRis
Summary: ¿Cómo se supone que tienes que sobrevivir a una noche atrapado junto a tu rival en una cueva por culpa de una inesperada ventisca? Por desgracia, Shadow no tardará en averiguarlo... Sonadow.


**Me habría gustado subir esta pequeña historia antes, pero como soy una vaga, la he ido dejando hasta ahora... De todos modos, espero que os divirtáis leyendo este cliché tanto como yo me he divertido escribiéndolo. Y por supuesto, los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen a mí sino a SEGA.**

**Y por si no había quedado claro, esto contiene yaoi, y su alto contenido en cursilería podría traumar mentes demasiado serias y causar vómitos de arcoíris. Quedáis advertidos.**

* * *

Los labios de Shadow se tensaron hasta convertirse en una fina línea mientras su ceño se fruncía cada vez más y más, al escuchar el desagradable sonido estático que emitía el walkie-talkie que Tails le había prestado para poder comunicarse en caso de que alguno encontrase al idiota azul. Estaba claro que, o el aparato se había roto, o dentro de la cueva donde se encontraba no había mucha cobertura…

Si esa misma mañana el zorrito de dos colas no le hubiese llamado desesperado para suplicarle que se uniese a la partida de búsqueda de Sonic en un páramo helado perdido de la mano de Dios, y si Rouge no le hubiese amenazado con echarle a la calle si no colaboraba, el erizo negro estaría ahora mismo probablemente sentado en el sofá de su casa leyendo un libro con una buena taza de té, y no pendiente de que no se le cayesen los dedos de las manos por culpa del frío.

Había veces en las que no sabía ni siquiera porque se molestaba en coger el teléfono, si para lo único que le llamaban era para pedirle ayuda con alguna misión suicida…

Suspirando pesadamente, Shadow se levantó aprovechando para estirarse y se sentó un poco más cerca del fuego, pero aún así se aseguró de colocarse todavía a una prudencial distancia de _él_. Lo último que el erizo negro con vetas rojizas quería en esos instantes, es que se produjesen roces innecesarios.

—H-hey, S-shadow, ¿todavía no has conseguido que f-funcione? —le preguntó Sonic tiritando ligeramente mientras trataba de arrebujarse todavía más en la manta morada que el erizo negro llevaba milagrosamente guardada en la mochila que Tails le había proporcionado.

Las orejitas del aludido se crisparon un par de veces al escuchar la voz de su compañero, y por fin Shadow apartó la mirada de las llamas danzarinas para observar al erizo azul de reojo; muy en el fondo y aunque nunca lo admitiría delante del nadie, era cierto que se sentía ligeramente aliviado de ver que Sonic había entrado lo suficiente en calor como para recuperar el habla (aunque más tarde sabía que lo lamentaría), y como para que sus mejillas adoptasen un tono rojizo a causa del frío, en lugar de uno pálido y enfermizo como cuando le había encontrado tirado en la nieve.

—No —contestó Shadow secamente—. Debe ser por la cobertura, así que será mejor que salga afuera para ver si así consigo contactar con alguien.

Al ver como el erizo negro se ponía en pie de nuevo, el pánico se apoderó de Sonic.

—¡S-shadow, espera!

Tensándose al sentir como la mano helada del erizo azul se envolvía alrededor de su muñeca, Shadow resistió la tentación de apartar al joven héroe de un empujón, y en su lugar simplemente se dedicó a sacudir su brazo bruscamente para liberarse del firme agarre que tenía el otro sobre él.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Faker? —le preguntó con frialdad, volviéndose para poder enfrentar al erizo azul cara a cara y clavando sus ojos rojos como el carmín en él.

Sonic le sostuvo la mirada, no dejándose intimidar.

—N-no puedes salir ahora, la ventisca t-todavía no ha parado del todo y es peligroso.

—Soy la Forma de Vida Suprema. Tales nimiedades como el frío no pueden detenerme. —Técnicamente, eso no era del todo cierto; aunque su cuerpo estaba hecho para soportar y adaptarse con más facilidad a temperaturas extremas como aquellas, no quería decir que su vida no peligrase si pasaba demasiado tiempo expuesto a ellas como cualquier otro mobian normal.

—M-me da igual.

Shadow entrecerró los ojos al oír aquella grosera respuesta, pero aún así se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Sonic, alguno de los dos tiene que salir a pedir ayuda. —Porque de ninguna manera, Shadow iba a pasar toda la noche compartiendo el pequeño espacio de la cueva con el otro—. Y viendo el estado en el que estás, está claro que no vas a ser tú.

—Entonces vayamos los dos. Si tú vas, me v-voy contigo —afirmó Sonic decidido. Forma de Vida Suprema o no, ¿cómo podía pensar el otro que le dejaría marcharse solo con aquel tiempo así por las buenas?

Al observar como Shadow se acercaba a él con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro, Sonic se tensó pensando que probablemente el erizo se habría cansado de él e iba a darle un puñetazo para meterle en la cabeza un poco de sentido común, cuando de pronto y para su sorpresa, sintió como las manos de Shadow se posaban sobre sus hombros y le empujaban hacia abajo, con más suavidad de la que el erizo azul jamás habría esperado, para volver a sentarle en el suelo junto a la pequeña hoguera.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré de vuelta antes de que des cuenta, ¿de acuerdo? —le prometió Shadow mientras cogía la manta caída en el suelo y la volvía a envolver alrededor de los hombros del erizo azul cobalto.

Rezando para que Shadow no se diese cuenta de que su sonrojo era causado por algo más que el frío, Sonic finalmente se rindió.

—D-de acuerdo, pero si no has vuelto antes de media hora, saldré a buscarte.

Asintiendo conforme una única vez, el erizo veteado se dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva sujetando el walkie-talkie en una mano enguantada.

* * *

Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba fuera deambulando con la nieve casi llegándole hasta las rodillas. El tiempo había empeorado considerablemente desde que Shadow había abandonado la calidez de la cueva y, a causa del frío, sus reflejos se habían vuelto considerablemente más torpes y lentos, y Shadow tenía que admitir que caminar ya no le era tan fácil como en un principio, sobre todo si el erizo tenía que luchar contra el viento helado en su contra y caminar con los ojos entrecerrados para poder ver algo.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un vano intento de mantener el poco calor que le quedaba, Shadow se maldijo así mismo porque su orgullo no le hubiese permitido aceptar el abrigo que les había ofrecido Tails nada más llegar aquí… Y para colmo, ni siquiera había conseguido encontrar ningún punto donde la cobertura fuese aceptable, así que todo este viaje no había servido para nada.

De repente y por si pareciese que su suerte no podía empeorar más, Shadow tropezó y se cayó de cara contra la nieve. Un escalofrío recorrió al erizo de arriba abajo. Estúpido frío, estúpida nieve, estúpido Eggman por haber construido una base aquí en mitad de la nada y, sobre todo, estúpido Sonic por venir a buscarla.

Pero ahora todo eso daba igual, obligándose a levantarse, Shadow siguió caminando sabiendo que si no encontraba pronto el camino de vuelta a la cueva, probablemente moriría congelado.

* * *

Observando preocupado la boca de la cueva, Sonic estaba seguro de que ya había pasado más de media hora, pero como no tenía reloj, no podía saberlo con exactitud. Quizás lo único bueno de todo esto es que, a pesar de que el erizo todavía tenía frío, por lo menos la manta y el calor del fuego habían conseguido que dejase de tiritar.

De repente, sus orejitas se tensaron y sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa. En la entrada de la cueva estaba Shadow y, para ser sinceros, tenía una pinta horrible…

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Sonic se levantó y corrió hasta el erizo con la intención de envolver la manta que había estado usando el mismo hasta ese momento alrededor del otro, pero Shadow la apartó de un manotazo y, caminando muy lentamente, se sentó frente al fuego observando las llamas con la mirada perdida.

—Shadow…

El erizo tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que le habían llamado, y para cuando volvió la cabeza en la dirección de Sonic como si quisiera decirle que le estaba escuchando, se topó con una mirada de genuina preocupación reflejada en los grandes ojos verdes del erizo.

—No te ves muy bien, ¿sabes?… Quizás deberías usar la manta tú un rato —le dijo Sonic con precaución, sabiendo que si no usaba las palabras adecuadas y el orgullo de Shadow entraba en juego, todo estaría perdido. Y es que era cierto que el erizo parecía un cubito de hielo con patas, pues hasta sus labios se habían vuelto de un cierto tono azulado.

Shadow le dirigió al erizo azul una mirada cargada de miseria, pero aún así negó bruscamente con la cabeza, tratando de contener un estremecimiento mientras su cuerpo entero comenzaba a sacudirse con un violento temblor. Ni siquiera el fuego parecía surtir efecto contra el frío que parecía anclado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Se acabó, Sonic ya no lo soportaba más. El héroe de Mobius se acercó a su compañero como si la palabra "decisión" estuviese escrita en sus facciones, y sentándose junto a Shadow, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo atrayéndole hacia él, antes de usar el que tenía libre para envolverse a sí mismo y al otro con la manta de forma que solo sus cabezas sobresaliesen.

—¡¿Q-qué e-estás hacien-haciendo?! —le espetó Shadow atónito al sentir como el otro le abrazaba por la espalda y le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas para evitar que se resistiese.

Sonic se estremeció cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el pelaje frío y ligeramente humedecido del otro, pero eso no le impidió que (con cuidado de no pincharse con las púas de su espalda) envolviese sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Shadow y apoyase la cabeza en el hueco que quedaba libre entre el hombro y el cuello del helado erizo.

—Compartiendo generosamente mi calor corporal contigo —respondió Sonic ligeramente divertido ante la esperada reacción del otro—. Dentro de un rato, cuando puedas volver a mover los dedos de los pies ya me lo agradecerás.

—¡A-aléjate d-de mí, idiota! ¡A-antes pre-prefiero morir po-por culpa de u-una hipo-hipotermia que estar ce-cerca de ti!

—Cálmate Shadow, y recuerda que solo estoy haciendo esto por tu supervivencia… Después de todo, tú mismo deberías saberlo —le dijo Sonic adoptando el tono más inocente que fue capaz de fingir—, situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, e ignorando las quejas y los débiles codazos, Sonic le abrazó más fuerte aún y frotó su mejilla contra la de color canela del otro. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto, pero desde aquel día en el que ambos se habían quedado a charlar un rato después de una carrera, Shadow había estado evitándole como si tuviese la peste; era por eso que el erizo azul había pensado que el frío le estaba haciendo ver visiones cuando su cuerpo se había rendido presa del agotamiento, y de repente los brazos del otro le habían levantado de la nieve para traerle a esta cueva.

Comprendiendo que las amenazas de muerte no servían para alguien como Sonic, Shadow finalmente dejó de luchar y se rindió al abrazo y a la calidez que el cuerpo del otro le ofrecía. Era indudable que el erizo estaba más calentito y cómodo de esta forma, y pronto se encontró a mismo, para deleite de Sonic, presionándose aún más contra el erizo azul para no dejar escapar ni pizca de calor…

Con el paso del tiempo, Shadow dejó de temblar gradualmente y, muy a su pesar, se encontró a sí mismo relajado e incapaz de separarse del otro para no romper así el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos, solo interrumpido por el crepitar ocasional del fuego. Así que exhalando un suspiro tembloroso, el erizo de piel oscura como la noche se atrevió a echarle una mirada de reojo a su compañero para descubrir que este seguía apoyando la cabeza descaradamente sobre su hombro, y que además había cerrado los ojos esbozando una irritante sonrisa…

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó Sonic tranquilamente sin molestarse en levantar los párpados, al sentir la mirada del otro escrutando disimuladamente su rostro.

—…sí — murmuró Shadow volviendo la vista al frente. Quizá en el fondo, esto no era tan malo. Después de todo, Sonic no parecía sentir vergüenza alguna ni tenía ningún inconveniente con lo que estaban haciendo, así que Shadow supuso que él tampoco debería. El erizo negro se tensó de golpe al sentir como el pecho de Sonic vibraba ligeramente contra su espalda al emitir un ronroneo silencioso. Aunque claro, era imposible que el otro se sintiese mal con cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, a juzgar por su confesión del otro día. Shadow no pensaba que sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara después de aquello; pero ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente, Sonic no estaba tan mal, e incluso había veces en las que el erizo veteado disfrutaba _levemente _de su compañía…

De repente, los ojos de Shadow se ampliaron con sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de él, al sentir la suave presión de los cálidos labios del héroe contra su mejilla. Y despertando por completo de su ensimismamiento, Shadow recordó de golpe porque Sonic y él no podrían tener nunca un futuro juntos: En el fondo, el erizo azul no era más que un despreocupado bromista, narcisista, inmaduro e infantil, que acostumbraba a salirse siempre con la suya; y Shadow tenía clarísimo que no iba a convertirse en uno de sus jueguecitos.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! —le espetó bruscamente.

—Nada, solo te hago entrar en calor, ¿no es eso lo que querías? —le contestó Sonic con dulzura, pero su tono inocente se vio desmantelado por la sonrisa depredadora que vino a continuación, y sin dudarlo, el erizo hundió sus manos en el mechón de pelaje blanco de Shadow.

Tratando de no retorcerse cuando las manos del otro se pasearon libremente por su pecho, Shadow apretó la mandíbula al escuchar aquella provocativa respuesta, pero se mordió la lengua antes de replicar nada que pudiese instigar a la conducta juguetona del erizo.

—Apártate de mí —le exigió finalmente con toda la frialdad que pudo, apartando las manos de Sonic de su camino mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Sonic se tensó de golpe, y con la misma rapidez que le caracterizaba cuando corría, se apresuró a envolver sus brazos alrededor del torso del erizo negro nuevamente para evitar que este se levantase. La reacción del otro le había pillado completamente por sorpresa, aunque debería haberlo esperado, y el erizo azul comprendió que tendría que cambiar radicalmente de táctica si quería llegar al otro.

—Shadow, espera, no te enfades… Solo era una broma —trató de excusarse Sonic mientras hundía su hocico en el omóplato del otro—. Lo siento.

—¿Una broma? Como no —se burló Shadow amargamente, tratando de sacudirse a su agobiante comañero de encima—. Siempre es una broma, porque eres incapaz de tomarte nada en serio.

—Eso no es verdad… —le contestó el erizo de ojos verdes tratando de no sonar demasiado ofendido.

—¿Ah, no? En ese caso, deberías ponerme un ejemplo de una situación en la que hayas actuado de forma madura y con seriedad, porque a mí no se me ocurre ninguna.

—El otro día —le contesto Sonic sin titubear—. El otro día cuando te dije que me gustabas y te pedí salir, estaba hablando en serio.

Shadow se congeló, no esperando que el erizo azul sacase _ese_ tema justo ahora.

—Y te recuerdo que todavía sigo esperando tu respuesta.

—Faker, no empieces… —masculló el erizo de ojos rojos mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz ligeramente frustrado. Sonic tenía el talento natural de hacerle perder la paciencia con tan solo abrir la boca.

—¿Y por qué no? Este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hablar de esto y…

—Porque quizás no te guste mi respuesta —le cortó Shadow con sequedad.

Tragando saliva, Sonic, con las orejitas ligeramente pegadas al cráneo, decidió arriesgarlo todo a una sola carta.

—Cualquier respuesta que me des estará bien —comenzó a decir el erizo con precaución—. Pero antes de que me rechaces y me rompas cruelmente el corazón, ten en cuenta que no puedes seguir así, Shadow. Hasta tú necesitas a alguien que te cuide y se preocupe por ti, y yo estaría encantado de ocupar ese puesto. —Al sentir como los músculos del erizo negro se tensaban bajo su cuerpo, Sonic supo que estaba yendo por el buen camino, así que siguió hablando sin darle tiempo a interrumpirle—. No puedes seguir aislándote de los demás como si pertenecieseis a mundos diferentes, y no lo digo solo por mí; ahí fuera también hay personas a las que les importas, solo tienes que mirar a Rouge o Tails a la cara para darte cuenta…

Agradeciendo mentalmente que Sonic no pudiese verle bien el rostro desde su posición, Shadow hizo una mueca. ¿Quién era el erizo azul para echarle un sermón como aquel? En primer lugar, Shadow estaba seguro de que aquel idiota era incapaz de saber lo impotente que se sentía con respecto a todo esto. Por mucho que el erizo quisiese abrirse a los demás, el miedo a perder a las personas amadas siempre se lo impediría.

—La única persona que tenía derecho a preocuparse por mí está muerta —contestó Shadow inexpresivamente, aunque al notar como Sonic se encogía dolido al escuchar su contestación, inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, y después de soltar un breve suspiro añadió—. Así que dame tiempo para que me vuelva a acostumbrar…

Sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar, la esperanza volvió a crecer dentro del héroe y sus comisuras se curvaron en una sonrisa feliz.

—Todo el que necesites, pero esta vez prométeme que no te alejarás de mí —le pidió Sonic mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la del otro cariñosamente.

Shadow ni siquiera se molestó en resistirse cuando el hiperactivo erizo se tumbó y le arrastró consigo, de forma que su cuerpo descansase básicamente sobre el del otro en vez de en el frío suelo. Cualquiera que les viese ahora mismo en esa posición, envueltos todavía con la manta, pensaría más en un rollito de primavera que en una dulce acción cargada de amor. Y dado que Sonic no había dejado de abrazarle en todo momento, ni aflojado el agarre que tenía sobre el erizo veteado como si tuviese miedo de que este fuese a desvanecerse de golpe, Shadow se vio obligado a adaptarse al cuerpo del otro para encontrar una postura cómoda enterrando su hocico entre el pecho y la barbilla del erizo azul.

Así que sintiendo a Sonic estremecerse levemente debajo de él, cada vez que al respirar Shadow le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, el erizo negro tenía que admitir que esta posición no era desagradable en absoluto; lo desagradable sería encontrar una buena excusa para explicársela a los amigos de Sonic cuando mañana por la mañana y con la ventisca terminada, estos diesen con su paradero...

—¿Shadow…?

Dicho erizo se obligo a abrir los párpados, sintiéndose somnoliento desde que el otro había comenzado a masajear con mimo una de sus orejitas negras.

—Te quiero.

Shadow no respondió, y casi de manera inconsciente y ante la mirada curiosa de Sonic, el erizo negro deslizó su mano sobre el pecho color melocotón suave del otro y la apoyó justo donde reposaba el corazón, el cual latía desbocado como si su propietario acabase de correr la maratón más larga del mundo. Y fue entonces cuando Shadow supo con certeza que esta vez, Sonic no estaba bromeando.

* * *

**Y por fin he acabado este fic tan empalagoso, que probablemente os producirá diabetes xd. **

**Así que ya sabéis; si os ha gustado, si veis algún fallo o si queréis hacerme una crítica constructiva, no dudéis en dejarme un review. En serio, gracias a vuestros comentarios me animo a escribir y por supuesto a mejorar como escritora C: **


End file.
